


How Strange Love Is

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, basically a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: they're in love but papers need to be graded





	

He used to be in love with Lily Evans.

 

He remembered that so well.

 

_december 3; 1971_

 

_she;s so beautiful._

_her hair_

_her eyes_

_her laugh;_

_(i love her)_

_i think_

_i think i might love her_

_i don;t know really_

_what if i do_

 

_what do i do then_

 

Now he was in love with Gildeory Lockhart.

 

They’d known each other when they were students. It seemed so long ago. It wasn’t.

 

Now, Snape smiled at his lover as he graded assignments.

 

“It’s a bore, it is, but it has to be done,” he said.

 

“I know,” said Gildeory. “It’s almost as bad as signing books. One after the other, and how specific they want them too…”

 

“All the girls in love with you. It’s funny, seeing as how you don’t swing that way.”

 

So many years later, he was in love with Gildeory Lockhart.

 

How strange, love was. How strange.


End file.
